


A World That's Like a Dream

by hannah182



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, ashton irwin - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah182/pseuds/hannah182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally plucked up the courage to go to a party, but the events that unfold mak you question whether you want to go to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World That's Like a Dream

"Do you want another drink?" My boyfriend, Jack asked me.   
I'd only had two drinks, I was feeling warm not drunk.   
Just how I wanted to be.   
I wanted to remember this night, so I declined his offer to which he pulled a face at me.   
"Are you sure? Come on, it's a party."   
I refused again making him shrug before walking off to get a drink for himself. Jack was a part of quite a large friendship group and so he always got invited to nearly every party. Usually he'd go out to them on his own, but tonight I thought I'd experience what these parties were like.  
Much to Jack's objection.   
I stood and waited in the living room for Jack to get back, I was surrounded by sweaty bodies and the heavy bass of the music thumped through my body.   
I liked the atmosphere in here.   
I found myself stood around for quite a while, although the scenes that were happening around the room were rather entertaining to watch, my mind couldn't help but drift to thinking about where he could be.   
Before long I heard a voice say hello behind me. I turned to see it was my best friend Ashton.   
"Ash!" I reached up and placed my arms around his neck as his arms snaked around my waist. Pulling me closer to him.   
"I didn't know you were here," he said.   
"Yeah, well I thought I'd tag along with Jack tonight." His eyebrows furrowed as soon as I mentioned Jack's name.   
"By the way, have you seen him anywhere?" I asked, "he said he was going to get a drink but he's been gone for a while." I'm not the type of girlfriend that gets paranoid or suspicious. But I couldn't help but get a weird feeling come over me.   
"Well, I haven't seen him. I'll let you know if I do though." Ashton said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I thanked him before he said he had to go. He leaned down and softly kissed my cheek before whispering:   
"Text me if you need me," in my ear. I reassured him that I would before he disappeared into the crowd.   
I got bored of waiting around, so I decided to go and look for Jack. I waded my through all the sweaty bodies of the crowd in the living room, making my way to the kitchen where I scanned the room. Looking for the boy I called my lover.   
He was nowhere to be seen.   
I searched the rest of the house. The downstairs bathroom. The garden. The garage.   
I couldn't find him.   
I made my way upstairs, hoping that he would be up there. I made my way to the first room in sight; one of the bedrooms. I opened the door and poked my head around the corner. The sight I saw before me was one I knew would never leave my mind.   
I found Jack.   
The only down side was it turned out he was in bed with someone else.   
I stumbled back. Nearly tripping over a stray plastic, red cup on the floor. I closed the door, leaning my head against it as it slowly shut. I turned around pressing my back against the cold wood, before making my way downstairs.   
My vision blurring as I reached the living room and hunched over the couch, falling to my knees in the process.   
I was too weak to walk. At least, I thought I was. In truth, I was too weak to try. All I knew for certain was that I wanted to get out of there and not think about anything or anyone.   
I needed to get out.  
Then a hand touched my shoulder. A gentle squeeze.   
I turned to see it was Ashton. He asked if I needed a ride home. Was it that obvious? Did I look that terrible?   
He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to my feet. It felt good, letting someone help me. He walked me out of the front door, through a crowd of people. I felt the damp pavement beneath my feet, although they were numb and heavy. All the music and voices behind me sounded muffled as I struggled to walk, Ashton not letting his grip around my waist loosen even the slightest.   
He didn't say anything. He didn't ask me any questions. And I was so grateful for that. He lead me to his car. Even though my thoughts were somewhere else, my only focus was on his touch. He held my arm so tenderly as he lowered me into the passenger seat before buckling me in, getting into his seat and we left. I felt secure. The air was warm and comforting along with the wiper blades, on a low speed, gently pulling me out of my thoughts and letting me drift into another world. A peaceful, happy world.   
The rain wasn't heavy, but it blurred the windshield just enough to keeping everything blurry and dreamlike. I needed that. It kept my world becoming too real, too fast.


End file.
